


Una victoria

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: A pesar del resultado, no espera absolutamente nada.
Kudos: 1





	Una victoria

Fue por el dolor de sus piernas, no por el cansancio, ni por la costumbre nacida gracias a la prolongada ausencia de Yukimura, que se dejó caer en la banca de inmediato, ignorando el anuncio del segundo partido -seguro de que nadie se atrevería a decirles a ellos, Rikkai, que no debería estar en la banca sino en las gradas, junto a los demás de su equipo- y ordenando a los nerviosos sub-regulares que se acercaron con varias bolsas de hielo que volviesen a sus lugares y lo dejasen en paz.

Podía soportar el dolor, se dijo mientras cerraba con fuerzas sus puños e intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, prometiéndose mientras observaba el comienzo del partido que antes del primer cambio de cancha se levantaría.

No estaba seguro en qué momento se había concentrado realmente en el partido, pero un casi imperceptible roce de algo contra su pierna consiguió que moviese su cabeza de inmediato en dirección a Yukimura, quien mantenía su vista fija en la cancha, sus brazos cruzados y una suave sonrisa que no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción.

Había sido su imaginación, supuso, y volvió a poner su atención en los cuatro jugadores en la cancha. Entonces se repitió.

Sanada parpadeó, sin moverse, esperando. No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentirlo de nuevo.

—¿Yukimura? —preguntó en voz baja, dudoso, aun cuando estaba seguro que no había forma de que Yukimura hubiese movido su rodilla de esa forma tres veces por error.

—¿Todavía te duele? —De no haber estado esperando por una respuesta, seguramente se había perdido el murmullo de su capitán. Esperó varios segundos, asegurándose de que la atención de todos se mantenía en el juego, antes de responder en un susurro ronco:

—No. —Por supuesto que le dolía, por algo seguía sentado allí, pero no tenía intenciones de aceptar tal cosa.

El que Yukimura girase su cabeza para verlo, como si no tuviese intenciones de seguir ocultando el pequeño intercambio, lo tomó por sorpresa, pero al notar la expresión seria en el rostro del otro entendió.

Sin decir palabra alguna, reunió toda su voluntad para conseguir levantarse y subió a la tribuna, ubicándose junto a los demás regulares, quienes lo recibieron a medias, concentrados como estaban en el partido, cosa que hizo que no tuviese que ocultar un gesto de dolor.

Cuando minutos después Jackal le ofreció un paquete de hielo no lo rechazó.


End file.
